Teddy Lupin-First Year
by ErinJLupin
Summary: AU! In which, Remus and Tonks survive the War and Teddy Lupin is embarking on his first year of Hogwarts! May have slight language and slight romance regarding Remus and Nymphadora!
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hello, I'm new to writing Fanfiction but decided to give it ago. I'd appreciate reviews and by all means, throw in some plot ideas if you fancy!

Just as a warning, this is AU, in which Remus and Tonks survive the War. Also, there is Pottermore information and such on this so be warned if you haven't looked on Pottermore recently!

I don't own anything other that my own character in this fiction and the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

"M-_um! _Everybody's staring at me now!"A young Teddy Lupin whined as his Mother pulled him to her with one arm around his shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

It was the first day of the young Metamorphmagus' life as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which resulted in him being stood on Platform 9¾.

Teddy was, in his opinion, suitably mortified by his Mother's over-zealous farewell. It was bad enough starting his education without knowing anyone else, without having all eyes on him. You see, Teddy's family were infamous amongst most of the wizarding population in the UK. There were many reasons for this, whether it be that his parents have an Order Of Merlin, First Class, each, alongside the knowledge that his Father, Remus Lupin, was the first werewolf to get the award and lift many a stigma attached to being labelled a werewolf. Or it may be the knowledge that his Mother was the Head of the Auror Department and could take down many a troll without much effort on her part.

"Dora, Sweetheart, I think Edward's had enough attention for the day, don't you?" Remus said softly, whilst chuckling.

Nymphadora promptly withdrew her arm from her son's shoulders and leant her head against the werewolf's chest.

"Mmm. It's just, it's both of you leaving for Hogwarts now, not just you for work..." she murmured, absent-mindedly playing with the tie around her Husband's neck.

Remus tilted his head down to observe his wife while pulling her into a firm embrace, "I'm not jumping on the train though, if you remember. I can't steal Edward's big day now can I?"

"Ehem, seeing as it's my big day, as you put it, Dad, can you two pack in the lovey-dovey nonsense, it's not making the attention go away, kinda' the opposite, really" Teddy shoved his hands into his pockets and started kicking a stone"

"Teddy darling, your hair's bright red, people will mistake you for a Weasley soon enough" Dora laughed.

"What?!" Teddy started fluffing his hair about with his hands. "That's your fault for embarrassing me"

The whistle of the train blew; the shrillness of the whistle prompted everyone on the platform to suddenly get into gear. The older students pushed past with broomsticks in hand to get the best seats on the train whilst the new comers all but flew off of the ground in shock and turned to grasp a concept of what was actually going on.

"Well, Son, that's your cue, best run before you end up in a dodgy carriage." Remus said as he placed a hand on Teddy's back to guide him to a quieter door onto the train.

"Yeah, erm, I guess I'll see you later then?" Teddy questioned apprehensively and then promptly threw his arms around his Father.

"I would certainly imagine so, unless, I am labouring under a misconception that you, too, are going to Hogwarts?"

"Hilarious, Dad" the young said, pulling his face from his father's jacket. "I think you'd best go help out Mum before she starts crying again"

"Good scheme" Remus nodded then proceeded to walk through the throngs of people in order to be next to his wife. Tonks was wringing her hands awkwardly by the time her husband had returned to her side.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, Remus, I don't know why I'm so emotional" she sniffed. Remus was, as usual, prepared for anything and pulled out a handkerchief from his inside pocket and waved it in front of Tonks' face, with his eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin slapped across his face. Tonks then placed her head on Remus' shoulder and accepted the handkerchief from him. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she tucked her arms inside Remus' jacket and hugged his waist firmly, sighing...

The Hogwarts Express's engine could be heard now, as the locomotive began to move. The blue haired boy had found himself an empty carriage in the middle of the train and threw himself into the corner seat nearest the window in order to wave his parents goodbye. After doing so, Teddy had pulled his knees up to his chest and had his head rested atop of them. About five minutes into the journey, the carriage door opened.

"Um. Hello, could I...I mean, if you aren't waiting for friends or anything, could I sit in here with you, only, I can't find anywhere else..." the person questioning Teddy had bright blue eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair that sat over his forehead and swept slightly to the right of his face.

The voice had taken Teddy by surprise. Swinging his legs and swivelling in his seat in order to place his feet on the ground, he replied with the most polite voice he could attempt, "sure, I'm on my own too, so there's load of room in here", smiled toward the boy who's head was poking into his carriage.

The boy sat across from Edward and let out a breath "cheers, I thought I might have had to sit in the same carriage as the numpty's down the other end of here, I mean, I thought it would be a small amount of people going to Hogwarts this year...Oh! I'm Kevin, Kevin Thornton." The boy seemed to be attempting to create a record for the most things to say without taking a breath.

"I'm Edward Lupin, I prefer Teddy though to be honest...Why would it be a small amount of people this year?" Teddy questioned.

Kevin replied, "Well, not many people had kids during the War, did they? They were a tad pre-occupied. Mind-you, people celebrate in different ways, don't they? You never know, I bet half of us first years are the product of post-war celebrations, if you know what I mean?" Kevin said suggestively, wiggling his eye-brows.

This remark had Teddy laughing, despite himself, "maybe" he said through his laughter. The laughter died down and the two boys stared out of the window for a short while before Kevin broke the silence.

"Hang about! You said Lupin! Your Dad teaches here and your Mum is the Head of Aurors!" Kevin jabbed his finger through the air at Teddy, almost accusingly.

"Yup. That'd be my parents, last time I checked anyway..." Teddy could feel his face reddening and thought he was about to lose his company.

"Whoa, they're _so _cool, It must be bloody brilliant have war-heroes as parents. I bet your Dad's super cool, that's what the older kids were saying; they think he's the best teacher going!" Kevin rushed to sing their praises.

"Really? Well, yeah I guess they're cool..." Teddy pondered no werewolf comment so far, not bad.


	2. The Journey and Sorting

There's a bit of Remus and Dora fluff here at the start so I hope you like your fluff! :)

Also, I promise the plot will pick up soon! I'm just establishing familiarity!

Enjoy

* * *

The Lupin family lived in a cottage, as far as cottage's go, there's was quite large. The Lupin's bought the cottage on a whim just after the War as a project to keep their minds from the horrors of their past in which they could re-create a life and safe haven for themselves. Their home was situated away from the local muggle residents as to maintain privacy. Furthermore, Nymphadora had always reminisced of how she would spend hours as a child with her father in the back garden of her childhood home and had wished for Teddy to enjoy the simplicity of his parent's company on a warm summer's day. Remus and Dora would apparate to somewhere and enjoy walks around local villages as a way of escape from reality in which they would talk about utterly pointless things which were of no relevance but would later become treasured memories for them both. It was one of these dates that they came across their future home, which, at the time, was in ruins. The garden was overgrown and the garden walls crumbling due to the weather. When they went to delve into the derelict building they found that they could get in easily as it had been abandoned for some time and the back door had been hanging off of its hinges.

"Well this is very naughty of us, sweetheart, breaking into houses..." Dora called over her shoulder and she pulled at Remus' hand to get him to venture into the building. Remus had to duck to prevent his head from coming into contact with the doorframe. Although Remus felt bad for what he deemed to be trespassing he was more than grateful to get out off the snow and vicious wind that was waiting outside, regardless of them both donning scarves and gloves, it was a bitter winter.

"I wouldn't say we've broken into a house as much as we've found the remains of what used to be a charming little home for someone..." Remus muttered, ruffling the snow out of his hair and standing up straight. He peered out of one of the shattered window pane and then turned to Dora, eyebrow raised, "what do you say?"

"Excuse me? What are you hinting at?" Tonks asked him, pulling off her hat to sort her hair from the damage the wind had done. "Wait, you're not suggesting...in here?" as she walked up to him slowly.

"Oh yes... I'm suggesting exactly that, darling" he walked straight up to her and gently pushed her against one of the walls. Remus had literally taken Tonks' breath away, she had no idea he could, or would, for that matter, act this way. He placed one hand above her head so she was cornered; he leant down to whisper in her ear "Snowball fight...Outside. Right now." And he threw himself back out into the snow whilst Tonks dissolved in to a fit of giggles and slumped against the wall.

* * *

Here they were, twelve years later, in the same building, but now it was fully renovated, furnished and actually liveable. Dora had her legs curled up beside her with a cup of tea in hand on the sofa in the sitting room of the cottage, wearing one of Remus' old jumpers over her clothes. Remus was in the kitchen making lunch for his wife and himself. He had to be at the castle by 3pm for staff briefing and being filled in on all the other details regarding staff duties. Remus looked out of the window of the kitchen and found his mind wandering to when he would sit outside with Teddy on his knee and Dora would be planting some flowers whilst in the garden. He was pulled from his memories when he felt his wife's face against his back. "Didn't mean to startle you" she murmured against him.

"I think Edward will be a Gryffindor, sweetheart" he said quietly, still facing the window.

Dora promptly removed herself from leaning into Remus to but her hands on her hips "Oh! You'd like that, wouldn't you? Teddy will be a fine addition to the Hufflepuff house, I'll have you know." she said absolutely.

Remus spun around on his heel, leaning against the kitchen surface "what makes you think that? Edward's always shown a great sense of nerve, definitely a Gryffindor." Dora had a look of offence on her face, "nope. I'm telling you, _darling_, he'll be a Hufflepuff. In fact, I'm so sure that I'll bet you 5 galleons that he ends up in Hufflepuff. Yellow has always suited him..."

Remus smirked, "you've got yourself a bet then"

Tonks took the moment of silence to reach round her husband to grab her lunch and go back into the living room while calling back to him "I'll be waiting up for the news tonight then. Once you've flooed home"

* * *

By 4pm Teddy and his new friend, Kevin had changed into their school robes and had found out a great deal about each other, they moved on to discussion of the houses they would be sorted into, but made an agreement that if they were to be in different houses, they would still stick together, regardless.

"You know, I couldn't care less about the house I get sorted into so long as it's not Slytherin" Kevin said, whilst chewing on a liquorice wand.

Teddy was quick to reply, half out of the knowledge that he didn't want to be in Slytherin either and half out of disliking it when people formulated opinions on something before they actually knew all the facts. "Slytherin can't be all that bad, I mean, Serverus Snape was a Slytherin and my Godfather always says he was a good bloke, in the grand scheme of things..." Teddy wanted to be able to say nice things about the house but he didn't seem too fond of being part of it at the current time.

"Nah, I didn't mean like that, I meant it because I'd hate to have a common room in the dungeons, it'd be creepy at night, and cold in the winter. Oh Merlin, I'm too lazy to have to walk them stairs" Kevin explained.

Teddy smiled, "oh, fair enough, Dad says there's loads of stairs!"

"Oh joy, I can't bloody wait..."

* * *

Teddy and Kevin found themselves being directed into the Great Hall by Professor Flitwick along with the rest of the first year. It was then and there that Teddy realised that maybe his preference of turquoise hair may not have been the best if he wanted to avoid the attention of half of the school. As he reached the front of the hall, he instantly scanned the great hall for his father, when he saw his father; Remus gave his a wink and a brief smile before turning his attention to the first person to be sorted.

"Walker, Amanda!" called Professor Flitwick.

The girl tripped up the first step when making her way up to the stool and Sorting Hat, causing a group of three boys to snigger at her, she flushed scarlet. Teddy responded instantly to the three offenders, "Oi, give over, will you?" he said quiet enough for the majority of the first years and Flitwick to hear. Teddy was now under the impression that he'd made himself an adversary within being inside of Hogwarts castle for less than 10 minutes. He was mulling over the idea of the leader of the three boys and himself duelling in the hall while everyone gasped at how much he could kick the boy's arse, enough to make his Dad frown in order to hide his amusement while his Mother would clap and jump around the living room when she was informed. While in this daydream, unbeknownst to Teddy his name had been called a little earlier, he only snapped out of his daydream when he felt a sharp elbow being jabbed into his ribs, Kevin had just bailed him out of an embarrassing situation. Teddy walked up to the Hat and sat down on the stool.

"_Well, well, well... Another Lupin, no less. You certainly are a brave one aren't you? Loyal too, it would seem. This could be tricky, Master Lupin; I can see the makings of a great wizard, just like your parents. Infinitely proud of them yet you are a mischief maker to rival them both. I think you're eager to make them proud of you too...tricky, tricky...GRYFFINDOR!" _

Teddy let out the breath he had been holding in since he had sat upon the stool and looked straight up to his father, to see Remus positively beaming at the notion of his son in Gryffindor Remus had one hand clenched into a fist which he then jolted slightly as his private celebration. Teddy, however, had no idea that he parents were betting on his sorting event. Edward promptly bolted over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted with many a warm welcome and pat on the back from his fellow team mates. Not long after, to the relief of both himself and Kevin, Kevin was sorted into Gryffindor too and grabbed the vacant seat next to Teddy as they both stupidly grinned at each other.

The Welcome Feast went under way until the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, was found to be stood at the owl podium, and called for the full attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"A few start of term notices to give to each and every one of you. No magic to be used in the corridors of the school. Also, First years, the Forbidden Forest is so-called because it is, as its name suggests, Forbidden." Many of the students sniggered at this seemingly obvious notice, when the silence was back, the Headmaster continued "By the second week of team, Quidditch try-outs will be held, look on your common room notice boards for your house's time for these try-outs, I'm expecting some good matches this year..." her eyes twinkled when glancing toward the Gryffindor table, and smiled at who, Teddy thought, was the Quidditch captain. "finally, this is specifically for the Gryffindor house, your head of House post will be filled this year by none other than former Gryffindor himself, Professor Lupin..." the table that Teddy was sat on erupted with shouts and cheers, the whole lot of them were on their feet, including Teddy, who was beaming with pride, Kevin turned to his and shook him by the shoulders "this will be bloody brilliant! We're going to kick arse!" he shouted over the cheering. When the cheering subsided, McGonagall turned to face Professor Lupin and said with a curt not toward the smiling werewolf, "...who will make a fine addition to the post, I'm sure." And with that, the feast was over.

* * *

By 10pm Remus Lupin had checked the Common room and had returned to his office in order to floo home. It was silent in the Lupin cottage and so he padded upstairs to his bedroom to find his wife sat atop the sheets with a book over her face, apparently, she couldn't stay awake to ask how his day had been. This, according to Remus was much too good an opportunity to pass up and so after he was ready for bed, he shuffled up next to his wife and gently pulled on her shoulder.

"wha...?" was the groggy reply from her.

He whispered into his wife's ear "Guess who's in Gryffindor, then" chuckling to himself, he turned around to pull the bed covers around him only to be disturbed by his wife hitting him on the arm playfully with the book that was previously balanced on her face, before falling asleep with one arm draped around her husband's waist and her face against the back of his shoulder.


End file.
